


Sticks and stones (but you're a dagger)

by ryaelle



Category: DOLLS - naked ape
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaelle/pseuds/ryaelle
Summary: "Just as they say, completely heartless… nothing but dolls…" The aftermath of Tama's brutal statement doesn't end with just a few bullet-ridden paper targets.





	Sticks and stones (but you're a dagger)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fic crossposted from ff.net since I still like it after all this time.

He'd heard it a hundred times and more. Heartless...  _cold_ … brutal… emotionless… uncaring…  _doll_. The first time he'd been called that, Shibiku had forcefully tied him up and dragged him out of the Shooting Practice room before he could get worked up enough to shift to moving targets. (Igarashi ended up having a field day with that. Stupid intelligence…)

Mikoshiba Shouta, Captain of the First Brigade of Tokkei was quite familiar with those hateful terms, hearing it on more ocassions than he cared to. In fact, he'd even started to get the slightest bit desensitized towards them. At least, they had stopped hurting so much. Time and resolution had slowly begun to take away their sting. But with just one sentence, his blood boiled as it all came back with a vengeance.

_Just as they say, completely heartless… nothing but dolls…_

It felt as if though a bolt of lightning had struck him. His heart felt weighted, a band constricting across his throat as pain blossomed everywhere. He turned, his eyes throwing daggers at the enraged man he knew oh-so-well being held back by his subordinate. The skull on his cap could have nothing on how deadly the captain of the First Brigade looked at that instance... fucking pissed off.

Was it the words? Or the man who said it? Either was unlikely. He hated the words, true but he had more control than this. And that man... it couldn't hurt this much just because of him...

Hours later, entrails of the paper targets torn apart by bullets lying in the practice room and the Tokkei uniform carefully stitched and stowed away, he returned home.

"Shou-chan," a sleepy whisper floated across the room.

"Mmm," he answered noncomittaly, the hurt still lingering uncomfortably, making his skin prickle and his heart leaden.

"Come to bed. It's three! What were you doing out till now!?"

The questions won't stop, Shouta knows and that's the only reason his arms wrap around Tama and his lips find their counterparts on the sleepy visage. It's the only reason his tongue entangles with the other's… just to keep it from doing anything else.

Of course, it's hard to tell who's stupider. The one who falls for the kiss, trusting it's all that's necessary to live or the one who believes there's nothing more to the kiss. Shouta believes he knows the consequences for falling in bed with someone who hates his very core. He couldn't be any more masochistic even if he tried.

But he can't help it because as much as he might deny it, his heart already knows who it belongs to depite his angered objections on the contrary.

Tama, on the other hand, didn't understand his lover's roughness that night as he took out his frustrations over their lives, bringing him to the edge of bleeding but Tama loved him nonetheless. It was hard not to as stars crossed his eyes and his hands gripped the only one he truly cared about. They fell asleep on different sides of the bed because Shou-chan liked his space. They would wake up entangled because Tama had no conception of personal space.

The boundaries that crisscrossed across their knotted lives had just gotten a bit closer. To their breaking point.


End file.
